The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tikscarl’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new vigorous Zonal Geraniums with attractive flower coloration.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1996 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium×hortorum, not patented. The cultivar Tikscarl was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany in 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since 1998 has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.